


Твое Изображение

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. «Я тот, кем ты хочешь меня видеть, Бенни, — прошептал он. — Напарник, друг — больше, чем друг. Все, что захочешь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твое Изображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picture of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128769) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> [Сайт автора](http://stonesoup.co.nz/chinashop/fic/)
> 
>  
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Рэй захлопнул за собой дверь уборной. Полпятого утра, охренеть можно. Ехать домой нет смысла — едва успеешь принять душ, как нужно будет возвращаться, да и не мог он сейчас оставить участок: Кэти Хепберн до сих пор не нашли. Но проветриться определенно надо. Он сдернул с себя галстук и рубашку, повесил их на дверь кабинки, затем подошел к раковине и брызнул в лицо холодной водой.  
       Открылась дверь, и вошел Фрейзер. Он выглядел уставшим, но спокойным.  
       — Ее нашли и везут в больницу, а патрульная машина только что доставила сюда братьев Куперов.  
       — Слава богу. — Рэй уперся руками в холодный фарфор и тяжело навалился на раковину, по его лицу все еще стекала вода. — Как она?  
       — У нее сломана рука и небольшое сотрясение. Она поправится, — ответил Фрейзер. Он поймал в зеркале взгляд Рэя, и вид его из спокойного стал встревоженным.  
       — Тебе нужно домой.  
       — Ага.  
       Они работали без перерыва почти двадцать часов. Рэй выдернул из дозатора несколько бумажных полотенец и вытер лицо, но с места не сдвинулся. Слишком устал.  
       — Это у тебя что, родинка? — Фрейзер смотрел на его грудь в зеркале. Увидев, что Рэй это заметил, он отвел взгляд.  
       — Да, Бенни, — отозвался Рэй. — У меня на груди черно-красная родинка в форме канадского полицейского и волка. Вот почему я не стал стриптизером, когда был шанс.  
       Фрейзер, воплощенная невинность, выразительно поднял брови.  
       — Прошу прощения?  
       — Стриптизером, Фрейзер. — Рэй скатал полотенца в шарик и бросил в мусорку. — Это такие люди, которые раздеваются за деньги. Я ведь этого не делаю.  
       Фрейзер прислонился к кабинке рядом с рубашкой Рэя и скрестил руки на груди. Рукава у него были закатаны до локтей. Рэй мельком взглянул на них в зеркале и на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
       — У тебя на груди нарисован... канадский полицейский?  
       Рэй вздохнул и развернулся к нему, тоже скрестив руки.  
       — Да, на меня тут напала художница из детского садика, Долорес. Ей на день рождения подарили маркеры.  
       — А. — Фрейзер слабо улыбнулся. Он уже встречался с племянницами Рэя. — И она нарисовала канадского полицейского.  
       Рэй ничуть не смутился. Ничего такого, ребенок нарисовал дядиного напарника. Он вскинул подбородок и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.  
       — Ну ладно, ладно, она нарисовала тебя, доволен? Тебя, меня и волка.  
       — Ясно, — кивнул Фрейзер. — Она нарисовала у тебя на груди нас.  
       — Ага. — Они стояли в пяти футах друг от друга, но Рэю ни с того ни с сего перестало хватать места и воздуха. Нужно одеваться и убираться отсюда. Он шагнул вперед, чтобы забрать рубашку. — Она сидела у меня на коленях и вдруг как начнет рисовать... не так уж и плохо получилось, если сравнить с контурными человечками. — Не надев толком рубашку, он немного помедлил. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
       Господи, а это еще откуда взялось? Ну почему ему никак не научиться держать свой большой рот на замке? Слава богу, Фрейзер канадец и несмотря на то, что прожил в Чикаго полтора года, все еще плохо понимает, когда с ним заигрывают, даже если предложение звучит настолько недвусмысленно.  
       — Конечно, — тихо сказал Фрейзер и прибавил: — Хотя это не самое подходящее место.  
       — А что такого? — Рэй надел рубашку, спрашивая себя, как далеко можно зайти, пока Фрейзер ни о чем не догадался. — Боишься, кто-нибудь зайдет и увидит нас без одежды? — Он бросил застегивать рубашку и поднял взгляд. У Фрезера был все тот же невинный вид, что и всегда, но в глазах у него вспыхивали искорки. Рэй впервые задумался, а не знает ли он. — Не в этом смысле, — поспешил он добавить. — Мы же ничего такого не делаем.  
       — Рэй, — Фрейзер протянул ему галстук.  
       Рэй забрал его и повязал вокруг шеи.  
       — Проехали.  
       Но тут Фрейзер... Фрейзер откашлялся.  
       — Мне бы хотелось поговорить об этом еще. Как по-твоему, Долорес в последнее время часто рисует канадских полицейских?  
       Даже полностью одетый, Рэй все равно не мог сдвинуться с места: ни туда, ни сюда. Он застрял в этой ужасающей мертвой зоне, где все значит слишком много или наоборот, слишком мало, и он не мог рассказать Фрейзеру, что он на самом деле чувствует, без риска перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову.  
       — Долорес? — переспросил он. — Да нет, в основном, голубей и кошек, да еще деревья. А что?  
       — А. — Фрейзер оттолкнулся от стены и застыл, не сводя с него глаз.  
       — Не делай так, Бенни. Ты же знаешь, как это меня бесит, — Рэй провел рукой по волосам, почесал затылок. — Что «а»?  
       Фрейзер поджал губы и подошел ближе.  
       — Обычно маленькие дети все время рисуют одно и то же, — сказал он. — Весьма любопытно, что Долорес решила нарисовать у тебя на груди канадца, американца и волка, а не кошку или там голубя. — Он коротко взглянул на его грудь, словно мог видеть сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, и снова посмотрел Рэю в глаза.  
       Тот покачал головой и повернулся к двери.  
       — А может, она спросила, что ей нарисовать, и я ей сказал, — мимоходом сообщил он. — Об этом ты не подумал? — Рэй взялся за ручку.  
       — Можно посмотреть? — совсем рядом раздался голос Фрейзера.  
       Рэй оглянулся через плечо.  
       — Я же только оделся. Потом покажу, — он хотел сказать это чуть грубовато, а произнес едва ли не шепотом.  
       Фрейзер облизал губы, и Рэй стоял достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как они заблестели, он почти почувствовал их на своих губах, и тут Фрейзер положил руку ему на плечо и развернул, прижав к двери.  
       — Рэй, я... — он замолчал. Взгляд его горел огнем желания, и с этим было трудно, чертовски трудно справиться, но когда дело касалось Фрейзера, Рэй мог справиться с чем угодно. Взгляд Фрейзера проник ему прямо в душу и крепко ее сжал, что-то щелкнуло, а может, просвистело, а может, треснуло, и все вдруг стало легко и просто.  
       — Я знаю, — сказал он, — знаю.  
       Он вцепился в рубашку Фрейзера и потянул его к себе, пока не почувствовал на губах его дыхание.  
       — Ты...? — Губы Фрейзера были мучительно близко, все, что Рэю оставалось, это лишь слегка качнуться вперед, но он не стал этого делать. Последний шаг должен сделать Бенни. Они должны встретиться на полпути.  
       — Я тот, кем ты хочешь меня видеть, Бенни, — прошептал он. — Напарник, друг — больше, чем друг. Все, что захочешь.  
       Тут Фрейзер коснулся его губ своими, и Рэй закрыл глаза, и... о господи боже... он обхватил Фрейзера за плечи и прижал к себе, крепко-крепко.  
       Фрейзер бесцеремонно и собственнически скользнул языком Рэю в рот, и тот ему позволил, он бы позволил ему все, что угодно. Он шагнул назад, потянув Фрейзера за собой, прижался к двери, и они прильнули друг к другу, разгоряченные и возбужденные до безумия. Фрейзер прошелся рукой по его спине, бедру, и Рэй весь взмок...  
       Кто-то толкнул дверь, и они стукнулись лбами.  
       — Эй! — раздался чей-то недовольный голос.  
       Рэй прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша, и крикнул:  
       — Притормози! Потерпи чуток!  
       Фрейзер вжался лицом в его шею, и Рэй, зарывшись пальцами в темные волосы, каким-то невероятным образом, приложив нечеловеческое усилие, отстранил его от себя.  
       — Не здесь.  
       — Да, — согласился Фрейзер, хотя весь его вид говорил о том, что он не слышал слов напарника. Он не отрывал взгляда от его губ.  
       — Идем, — сказал Рэй. Он поцеловал Фрейзера в щеку. — Идем. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
       — Хорошо. — Фрейзер глубоко вздохнул и, отойдя в сторону, с заметным усилием взял себя в руки.  
       — И знаешь что, если пригласишь меня к себе, то, может быть, увидишь мой рисунок, — предложил Рэй как бы между прочим.  
       — Рисунок Долорес, — уточнил Фрейзер и окинул его жадным взглядом. — Согласен.  
       — Да, точно, рисунок Долорес, — сказал Рэй. — Идем.  
       Он открыл дверь и потянул Фрейзера за рукав на улицу, к машине, мимо поджидавшего снаружи патрульного с усталым лицом.  
       Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Рэй чудом удержался, чтобы не наброситься на напарника прямо там, но все же сумел открыть дверцу. И вдруг остановился.  
       — Шляпу забыли.  
       Фрейзер пожал плечами и сел в машину.  
       — Не важно. Заберу ее завтра. Поехали.  
       — Я польщен, — ровным тоном сказал Рэй и скользнул за руль. — Чтобы ты и поставил меня выше своей шляпы? Это... это что-то.  
       — Рэй? — в голосе Фрейзера зазвучал металл, а на лицо словно тень набежала.  
       — Что? — Рэй вставил ключ в замок зажигания и замер в ожидании ответа.  
       Фрейзер схватил его за плечо.  
       — Заткнись и веди машину.  
       Рэй рассмеялся и вырулил со стоянки.  
       — Отлично сказано, Бенни. Уже едем.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
